T-Bone`s Stake
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Dr. Viper – Frank Welker * Jonny – Mark Hamill * Enforcers - Barry Gordon, John Mariano * Newscaster – Frank Welker * Japanese Homeless Man - John Mariano * Japanese Homeless Woman – Julie Kato Transcript ACT ONE: Dr. Viper: Sssso much perfect for the enviroment. Exssssscelent! (laughs) SCENE END Enforcer #1: Enforcer #2: (rides in a cyclotron) T-Bone: Too much vine of woods in the city, 'ey, Razor? Razor: (sighs) '' T-Bone: Yeah Dr. Viper: Sssswat Katsss. Razor: T-Bone: Razor! Get him with the Razor: Roger that. ''(crashes a house) T-Bone: Uh oh. Japanese Homeless Woman: (gasp) ''Oh, no! My happy home was very ruined! ''(crying) Japanese Homeless Man: There, there, honey. Ann Gora: This is Ann Gora of Kat’s Eye News, Let's see what happens when Commander Feral: You two are caused by T-Bone: But I am lucky and I'm just having fun! Lt. Toby: Don't lie to me, You disgrace Commander Feral: Fido: Annie! My brother (crying) Ann Gora: There, there, kid. When it comes to the Razor: Fido: Lt. Toby: SCENE END Commander Feral (on TV): Jake: Chance Chance (sad): I didn't believe that I destroyed their house for the homeless people. Jake: I know. Me too, because I was so sorry about you Chance: Do you know who am I fired? Jake: No. It's an accident Chance: TV: Dr. Viper Jake: Chance: SCENE END Dr. Viper: (Razor rides in a cyclotron with T-Bone) Razor: You won’t get away from us this time, buddy! Now you! Alright, T-Bone! Take him down! Time to go for a maximum speed! T-Bone: I…I can’t. Razor: What are you waiting for, T-Bone? Get thrustin'! T-Bone: Razor: T-Bone, You’ve got to stop blaming yourself! Dr. Viper: Razor: T-Bone: I wanna go home. Razor: Me too! You're so worried if SCENE END Razor (without a helmet and a mask while fixing and washing his cyclotron): Hey! T-Bone! Where are ya goin'? T-Bone: I don't know. Razor: Huh?! T-Bone: Out. Razor: Ah, T-Bone! T-Bone: I put Razor: T-Bone, If you T-Bone (sad): You better handle it without me! (flies a Turbokat alone) Razor: T-Bone! What are ya doin'- T-Bone! Wait! Nooooooooooooo! Aw, crud. I'm not blaming him for being a little rattled. We never hurt anyone before. How the heck could do a maximum thrust that hit someone's happy home blow up the bottom?! Aw no! (phone rings) ''Father? Robert Clawson: Hello, son. What is your problem? Razor: Uh, Dad? There's something I could tell that destroyed their happy home Robert Clawson: Razor: Robert Clawson: Go find your sister, Razor: Okay. Bye! Now ACT TWO: ''(in the forest covered with vines) Razor: (uses a magnifying glass to search for his little sister, Chloe) ''There must be an answer Chloe: ''(wailing) Razor! Please help me! Razor: (gasps) ''Chloe! Look out! Aaaah! A..Are you okay, Chloe? You seem so sad today. You've got lost in the woods, and you Chloe: But, I'm scared. ''(sad) Razor: (hugs Chloe) ''Aww..There, there, Chloe. Chloe: I know. You're a good detective. Razor: Then Chloe: Razor: We are framed Fido: Hey, Razor. Have you seen my brother, T-Bone? He must've been gone for Razor: Fido: Razor: Fido. I'm pretty sure that me and my little sister could be safe! SCENE END Dr. Viper: Ssso much for ( Dr. Viper: It'ssss working! ''(laughs) SCENE END (As T-Bone digging up the dirt with a shovel, then he found a teddy bear, T-Bone: (T-Bone arrived to see two Japanese homeless kats who don't have a home) T-Bone: I apologize to all, I house Japanese Homeless Man: Huh? T-Bone: I said I was apologizing for not to be disturbed. Japanese Homeless Man: WHAT?! Y-you destroyed our happy home?! You've ruined our happy home! Japanese Homeless Woman: That's right! You T-Bone: But I didn't do- Japanese Homeless Man: Be quiet! T-Bone: Japanese Homeless Woman: Japanese Homeless Man: And don't you ever come back ever again, sonny! T-Bone: Japanese Homeless Woman: What are you gonna do? T-Bone: I need (They turned into mutant dragonflies) Japanese Homeless Man: T-Bone: So this is a setup, Ey? Japanese Homeless Man: Exsssactly. Dr. Viper wanted to rattle your nerves, to destroy your good luck and destroy your fun. You heard me. Destroy and lose your good luck and your fun. Japanese Homeless Woman: And it worked. Aww, Too bad. Looks like you won’t survive to tell anyone! Japanese Homeless Man: Dr. Viper will pay us extra to get rid of you permanently! T-Bone: Lights out, sore pal! (imitating Dr. Viper) ''Ssssoon the entire world of- Ow!…urk! Japanese Homeless Man: Give up, lad? T-Bone: I know. Mouse grenades. Bombs away, sickos! (throws some mouse grenades at ) I'm fastest mouse grenades in the southwest! SCENE END T-Bone: So long suckers! Hey, is there a doctor in the house? Book ‘em. Ha! ACT THREE: SCENE END Dr. Viper: ''(As Razor rides in a cyclotron) Razor: T-Bone, Come in. What?! (sighs) ''I want to help T-Bone and he wants me! ''(gasps) Aw, no! T-Bone's gone solo. Powers out! Controls couldn’t respond! Dr. Viper: Razor: Gotta switch to auxillary power. Gotta get manual. Okay! We’re back in business. Dr. Viper: Not thissss time, SWAT Kat. Razor: Dr. Viper! So, you’re behind all this? Dr. Viper: Razor: Time to launch free…Aww nothing's working. (gasps) ''T-Bone? T-Bone: ''(in his Turbokat) Heh, heh. You missed me, Razor? Razor: Hey, T-Bone! How did you do that?! Alright, T-Bone! Get your tail down there! T-Bone: I'm on my way! Razor: Hey, it's good to have ya back for a T-Bone: Same here, Razor. Dr. Viper: Razor: T-Bone: SCENE END Felina Feral: Don’t be stubborn, uncle. I’m telling you the SWAT Kats were setup. Commander Feral: We’ve got bigger things to worry about, Felina. Toby Furlong: We need those SWAT Kats help. Fido: (to Toby) '' Chloe: ''(to Felina) ''Is my big brother gonna be okay, Felina? Felina: We'll see about that. Commander Feral: SCENE END Dr. Viper: The Ssswat Katsss will never ssstop me! T-Bone: Even Dr. Viper's vines are growing all over the Megakat City. We’ve got to cut his vines. Head for the Mega Transformer Tower. I'm only gonna get one speed, buddy. Razor: Any ideas for you, T-Bone? T-Bone: That’s all I’m gonna need! Let's max the baby out! Yes! Razor: Yeeaahoo! Hey, It's working! Awesome thrusting, T-Bone! T-Bone: Time to cut down his vines with slicer missiles, Razor! Razor: Mmm hmm. (uses slicer missiles to slice all the vines) Eureka! Citizens: (scream) Dr. Viper: ! (laughs) Citizens: (scream) Razor: We’ve got to do something, T-Bone! Citizens: (scream) Dr. Viper: T-Bone: He’s heading through Megakat Forest. I’ve got an idea, Razor! Gotta get that thing into the water. Razor: But he’s not heading for the river! T-Bone: We’ll bring the lake to him! Dr Viper: Those fools can’t stop me! T-Bone: Get that big bug’s feet wet, Razor! Use your Groundhog missiles to deploy it! Razor: Roger that! Bingo! Dr. Viper: Foolish SWAT Kats, All the vinesss are water proof. Destroy them! Razor: If your plan is to short circuit this nastier, it ain’t working, T-Bone! T-Bone: Short circuit? Razor: Yeah. T-Bone: Steady, Razor. That was just phase one. Let Razor drill bit missiles, to deploy it! Razor: Okay! Eureka! Dr. Viper: No! All of my treessss are ruined! Razor: Well, T-Bone. Looks like you got your stake back! T-Bone: Yeah. Hope the inside that won’t go waterproof. Razor: I'm so glad that you learned your lesson. T-Bone: You're right. Dr. Viper: It isssss honor to gift. Razor: Gift? T-Bone: Gift? Dr. Viper: That'ssss right. You Robert: ''(swings vine, tarzan yell) Aaaaaaaaaah! Dr. Viper: Huh? (Robert shoots Dr. Viper with a laser gun) Nooooo! Razor: Awesome job, dad! Robert: No problem, son! Razor: Well, At least Felina Feral: Hold it right there. Commander Feral: You’re all under arrest. Lt. Toby: That's right, sir! Chloe: (Commander Feral) Stop! Please, you can't arrest them! They're good team! Fido: (to Commander Feral) You'll be sorry! Lt. Toby: (to Commander Feral) You know what? I'm outta here! Commander Feral: Where do you think you’re going? Razor: To save T-Bone: Don't worry, Feral, we’ll bring him in for you! Robert: Lt. Felina: (gasp) Oh no! The woods are to self-destruct! Fido / Chloe: What do we do? Razor: Everyone! Get down! Now! T-Bone: Wow! Lieutenant is good at one call! Lt. Toby: (to T-Bone) Yeah. It was close from now on. I think it's good to have your stake back, squirt. Chloe: Do you think Dr. Viper will return again soon? Razor: We'll see Fido: I'm too proud of him that he Lt. Felina: Razor: Chloe: Razor: (laugh) It's good to have his stake back. We'll be waiting so soon. T-Bone: You can count on both of us, and now we know it!Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994